1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses including a main body, a photosensitive drum, a transfer belt, a fixing unit and an antistatic member have been used. In the main body of the image forming apparatus, a convey path for conveying a sheet-like medium is provided. The photosensitive drum is provided in the main body and is able to hold a toner image thereon. The transfer belt is also provided in the main body. The transfer belt forms a conveying surface which is a part of the conveying path and holds the sheet-like medium on the photosensitive drum side, and transfers the toner image to the sheet-like medium while holding the sheet-like medium to be able to contact the photosensitive drum. The fixing unit fixes the toner image on the sheet-like medium. The antistatic member is provided in the main body so as to suppress detachment discharge which would occur when the sheet-like medium is detached from the transfer belt.
However, if the above described image forming apparatus is used for a long period of time, paper jam may occur on the conveying path and in this case toner on the sheet-like medium may adhere to the antistatic member. Furthermore, in the above described image forming apparatus, the adhering force of toner with respect to the sheet-like medium becomes weak depending on use environments or conditions of the sheet-like medium, and in this case the toner may scatter and thereby the toner may adhere to the antistatic member.
In this regard, since the antistatic member is fixed to the main body in the above described image forming apparatus. Therefore, the toner may continue to adhere to the antistatic member, and thereby the antistatic member may become unable to sufficiently suppress the detachment discharge. In this case, disturbance may occur in an image on the sheet-like medium